


Things We Lost In The Fire ( And What Remains)

by nathynoir313



Series: Who We Are ( I Will Find You Again) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drabbled again, F/M, Fluff, I'll let you figure that one out, Reminiscing can suck, Second thing Chat learned about Ladybug, These two are adorable, but it's not, but the angst is there too, enjoooooooy, future analysis of a moment in the past, in which Chat worries, it might seem simple at first..., never met as civillians, not too much though, reflexions of the past, such a slow writer, the fluff is sweet, was excited to fiish this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathynoir313/pseuds/nathynoir313
Summary: The second thing he learned about Ladybug wasn’t something Adrien expected to be so complex. Nor did he fully understand it. Although it did seem simple, or at least easily explainable at first, no one had seen what he saw.[...]There was something else in her eyes, he could clearly see that, but couldn’t describe what it was, nor identify it.[...]On what he could identify though, there seemed to be raw fear replacing the confidence on the bright shade of blue, making them somehow paler.Taken aback for an instant, he tried to observe and understand as much as he could of the scene, so he could talk to her later. [...] his mind froze and he was left at the moment with two options.Option one: freak out. Because if Ladybug was terrified and so unreadable about something, it couldn’t possibly mean anything good.Option two: take the head of the situation so she could have some time to calm down and come up with a plan, that he’d surely follow, as usual. And everything - at least he hoped - would be solved.When his selfish side lost to his worried-about-Ladybug side, he went head on with option two.





	Things We Lost In The Fire ( And What Remains)

**Author's Note:**

> I drabbled again! This idea has been rolling around in my phone for sooooo long! I was finally able to complete it. Hope you enjoy! Others might come in the future!

The second thing he learned about Ladybug wasn’t something Adrien expected to be so complex. Nor did he fully understand it. Although it did seem simple, or at least easily explainable at first, no one had seen what he saw.  
  
What he had recently learned about Ladybug, didn’t come to his knowledge in the beginning of their hero life. Well, not in it’s fullest at least. It would take some years ‘til she told him the whole truth. But he didn’t know that back in the day.

* * *

  
On the half of their first year as heroes, Adrien found out - and then was told by Ladybug- that she was afraid of fire. Not candles, because those you could blow out and end of story. But any other sort of fire terrified her. That sounded simple. A fear, or maybe even a phobia, but it seemed to have a clear explanation.  
  
He came to that conclusion after an akuma, that really creatively called itself Flame, appeared.  
  
Ladybug usually handled akumas on a full seriousness, no kidding mode. He was the one that punned and teased during fights, trying to make things a little...well, less professional, if he had to admit it to himself. Not that he would ever tell her that!  
  
She always had that confident gleam on her eyes, which he admired profoundly. She would face every challenge with a defying smile and confident gaze.  
  
When Flame appeared, her eyes were dull, expression tight and shoulders tense.  
  
And if he was reading her properly ( he questioned himself because she was the one to easily read right through him. He was more of the observant and detail keeping person, and most times couldn’t read into his observations of her like she did to him), he saw fear in her eyes. And it wasn’t subtle.  
  
There was something else in her eyes, he could clearly see that, but couldn’t describe what it was, nor identify it.  
  
On what he could identify though, there seemed to be raw fear replacing the confidence on the bright shade of blue, making them somehow paler.  
  
Taken aback for an instant, he tried to observe and understand as much as he could of the scene, so he could talk to her later.If he tried to guess, he’d say her whole stance made it look like it hurt her to even stand where she was. At this realization, his mind froze and he was left at the moment with two options.  
  
Option one: freak out. Because if Ladybug was terrified and so unreadable about something, it couldn’t possibly mean anything good.  
  
Option two: take the head of the situation so she could have some time to calm down and come up with a plan, that he’d surely follow, as usual. And everything - at least he hoped - would be solved.  
  
When his selfish side lost to his worried-about-Ladybug side, he went head on with option two.  
  
“Hey, dude. You should chill a little you know? You’re waaaaay too hot headed.” The Akuma glared at him, and taking the initiative, Chat extended his baton, heading to the side of the city opposite to where Ladybug was standing, glued to her spot. He had to hope that taking the fire Akuma away from her would help cleaning up her mind from the fear, that was completely evident on her bluebell eyes.  
  
The so called Flame, wasn’t fast, but his attacks would be pretty harmful if they actually got him. So he kept on going, shunning the worry to the back of his mind, and focusing on where to take Flame, next. He had to take it away from the busiest parts of town and- he heard a beep on his baton, and trying to get some more advantage so he could check what it was, he saw the Ladybug symbol indicating a location to which he should head to.  
  
Relief filled him, and he proceeded to the address indicated on the tiny screen. Using his baton to propel himself further away from Flame, but keeping himself visible. After all, he had to lure him in to whatever trap/plan Ladybug had had during their time apart.  
  
Arriving at the location, he saw an abandoned storage house, and went all the way in, locking the doors after making sure the Akuma had seen him.  
  
“Ladybug?”  
  
“I’m up here.”  
  
Following the two flights of stairs, he found her in the center of the room, inspecting her surroundings, as if making sure things were set according to what she had in mind.  
  
Chat thought it would be better not to mention anything about what happened earlier, out of respect for her. And because they still didn’t know each other for that long, and he wouldn’t overstep and ruin the progress they’d made.  
  
Avoiding his usual teasing and playful behavior, he tried to keep control of himself and of the situation by going straight to the point.  
  
“So, we don’t have a lot of time, I managed to lure him here, but he’s probably What do you have in mind, My Lady?”  
  
“No puns?” How she read the subtlest changes on his behavior was still a mystery and quite uncomfortable sometimes, especially when he was trying not to make matters worse. But she still caught up with it.  
  
“Can’t this cat be serious? But...Yeah, the dude’s pretty angry at me, we’ve got to have the advantage. And I lava a good fight!”  
  
“Nice try, Chat. But still, you’re right.” Her laugh was emotionless, her tone devoid of any of the usual warm professionalism ( that sounded contradictory, but it made sense in Chat’s mind).  
  
“The plan is: he’s coming up here, right? So, you’re gonna head out first, and then, I’ll do the next step.”  
  
“Which would be...?”  
  
“Use Lucky Charm on him.”  
  
“Which is...?”  
  
“Trust me on this one, it’s better not to lose the element of surprise, not even by sharing it with you.”  
  
That sounded fishy. Way too fishy.  
  
“Are you sure that it will work? And...” Can you do it by yourself? Was the question he was meaning to ask, but finally decided on brushing it off with a mumble/cough. Smooth. Real smooth, Adrien.  
  
It was not the time to bring up that discussion, but she probably noticed by his tone and expression that they had some things to talk about.  
  
“Please. I have to do this. Alone.” He looked at her intently, analyzing her expression. Chat didn’t know what was the background for her behavior earlier or now.  
  
Before he had time to actually consider what she was suggesting, smoke started to creep into the floor they were at, pressing him to make up his mind and leave...or to stay and see.  
  
She gave him a decisive stare and affirmative nod, as if she was saying “I got this.”  
  
Surrendering on a flash of a second, he made his decision. He wouldn’t be of great help providing any more destruction to the already degraded facility, and she was all in doing this her way.  
  
He bowed his head slightly in confirmation, and used his baton to leap out of the building through the only hole on the roof that allowed him out of the storage building besides the stairs leading to the first floor. He could already identify with his amplified hearing the creaking noises that usually paired a fire... if he waited any longer, he wouldn’t be able to do as she wished. So, going against all his principles, Chat left the location, standing on the roof of a nearby building, heart in his throat.  
  
He was only hoping he wouldn’t regret his decision.  
  


* * *

  
She already regretted her decision. The moment Chat leapt out of the building, she was alone. Well, she asked for it, but still.  
  
She had to do it. She had to face the fear that enabled her to live normally. And that was the day.  
  
So when Flame got to the door, with literal and figurative fire in his eyes, she knew what she had to do. And she would. For her brother. She promised him she would be strong. He was gone, and she was failing him. She wouldn’t fail him. Fire took too much from her. But it would no more. Never again.

* * *

  
The pinkish ladybug wave of healing and creation was spreading throughout the city, and Chat Noir was already leaping up the rooftops as fast as he could, back to the storage building.  
  
Only to find Ladybug down on her knees, hands covering her eyes, crying her heart out. The victim had already left the building. Standing there, his heart clenched. There were dark red patches on her suit that appeared to be burnt flesh. Guilt and worry overtook him as he rushed towards her.  
  
He could faintly distinguish noises from people at the street getting closer to the scene. His partner looked like she couldn’t move from her spot. She looked so...heart broken and- no, she didn’t look scared, she seemed to be feeling ... lonely.  
  
Making a quick decision, he scooped her up on his arms, carrying her away from the storage building, and towards his favorite place to hide in the city: the Notre Dame cathedral’s rooftop.  
  
He took her there, and she quickly adjusted to a similar position, hugging her knees to her chest, face hidden in her arms. He just sat next to her. Trying to offer support, although he didn’t know exactly what he should be doing.  
  
Not sure about how to proceed, he simply laid a hand on her shoulder in a soft, comforting gesture. Still, careful enough for her to brush it off if she shuffled the slightest bit.  
  
So when Ladybug wrapped her arms around him and hid her head on his chest, Adrien was taken by surprise. Slowly, his body got back to obeying his mind, and he hesitantly, quite carefully, wrapped his arms around her tiny figure, resting his head on top of hers.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
She was taken by surprise, and looked back at her partner with a tear stained face.  
  
“What could you possibly be sorry about?” Staring at anything but her, he whispered quietly.  
  
“For leaving you there by yourself. You’re clearly hurt. And not just physically. I should’ve been there.”  
  
“No, you shouldn’t.” Adrien felt wounded at her resolute remark. He didn’t withdraw from the hug, but his arms loosened a little.  
  
“I don’t mean it in a bad way. I’m sorry for letting you out on-on everything that was going on with m-me.” She sniffed again, shuffling in his arms so she could take his hands.   
  
“I’m scared of fire.”  
  
“I could understand that much. I do.” The ‘but’ he meant to say was held back by his manners. But she noticed he knew that her affirmation wasn’t the whole thing.  
  
Her eyes were filling with tears again, and he held her hands tight. He was trying to tell her that it was alright to let it out. To talk to him. He wouldn’t judge. Adrien was there to listen.  
  
“I-I was sixteen at the time.” Her voice was hardly above a whisper. “I lost someone really dear to me. To the fire” she breathed in deeply, letting the air out as though the rest of her strength went along with it. “T-To a fire.”  
  
Chat went shock still, hands still holding hers, but his whole posture stiffened. Before anything he could say or do, Ladybug kept on her explanation. Seemingly struggling to keep herself together.  
  
“It was an accident. But I-I saw it happening. I was helpless, desperate, a-alone and didn’t have the physical strength t-to do anything about it.” The tears were streaming down her face, her blue eyes dull with pain and loss.   
  
“I have never been able to see fire the same way. But... long before the accident, I had promised the person I lost that, no matter what, I’d always fight to be brave.”  
  
Taking a deep breath, she managed to even out her voice. “And I couldn’t possibly be doing that by living trapped in fear. That’s why I had to face Flame today. I decided that was my chance. My way to break free. So I could move on.”  
  
A glimpse of her confident stare and determined look was trying to make its way to her eyes. “I’m still afraid of fire. But now I know this fear isn’t bigger than me. I’m brave enough to face it if I have to.”  
  
“You’re quite a fighter, Ladybug. Thank you for telling me this. I’m sorry you lost somebody dear to you. But I’m sure he’s proud.” He shot her a soft smile. Her lips curved into the semblance of a smile.  
  
“Thank you for that. I do try to make him proud.” She nudged his shoulder affectionately with hers. “Thank you for listening to me.” He nudged her shoulder back, glad that she was feeling better now.  
  
“What are friends for?”  
  
Leaning her head back ok his shoulder, she sighed.  
  
“Right. Friends don’t lie to each other. And I lied. There was no Lucky Charm.”  
  
“I knew that the moment you said it earlier.” She looked up at him from her spot on his side, looking him up from her head’s spot on his shoulder.   
  
“Why did you let me do it, then?”  
  
“Because I trust you. Even though you were lying, I could tell it was important to you. And I tried to respect it, no matter how awful it felt leaving you there.”  
  
“You’re a great friend, Chat. Thank you for being here for me.”   
  
Taking her hands in his, he held them tight, looking right into her eyes. Eyes that were so kind. Eyes that were loving.   
  
Eyes he could trust.   
  
One day she would fully open up to him. He knew she had more to tell, but didn’t blame her not to be ready. Besides their identities, they still obeyed to a very strict Oath. But one day, they would talk to each other openly. He didn’t feel any rush to get there. They had all the time in the world.  
  
“I couldn’t possibly dream of being anywhere else.”

* * *

  
  
Reminiscing was painful. On that day, years and years ago,Adrien thought they had all the time in the world. But then they won. They were told they couldn’t know the other’s identity. And that’s when Adrien realized he was wrong. He hadn’t had anything close to all the time in the world. He had nearly no time at all. Not enough time to finally be allowed to always be with her. Their kwamis demanded they parted ways. And no matter how much it hurt, they had to do it.  
  
Looking intently at the Notre Dame Cathedral, he wished with all his might that she would come back to him.  
  
That he could find her and that she could find him.   
  
He still had hope. No matter how faint, it was ever present. He wouldn’t give up the fight. Some day, his Lady and him would find themselves in this big crowded city. Even though they were never allowed to know the other behind the mask, he knew their secret identities wouldn’t be able to stop the inevitable.  
  
They would find each other. And it would be as if no time had passed at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make a series out of these drabbles! They can be read independently, though it's nice to read them as part of the same universe. Its up to you! Hope you liked it, thanks for reading! :) Comments, kudos, feedback in general will be gratly appreciated! Have a nice rest of the week!


End file.
